


Did you like the view?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If the shuttle ride with Lorca and Burnham went a little differently...they have twenty-nine minutes, after all.





	Did you like the view?

**Author's Note:**

> K, so: I have extended the shuttle trip time  
>  Lorca is prime  
>  Burnham is not with Ash  
>  Ash (or anybody else) is not on the shuttle for purposes of this fic  
>  I may have messed up tenses while writing this - eg, sometimes ' steps out' and sometimes ' stepped out'  
>  It took me a whole fucking four and a half hours to write this beast, (although I was stopping to look up pictures of Lorca for 'research' (no, seriously, I needed to know whether he was cuffed, whether he had stubble, what the shuttle seat straps looked like, whether he was wearing a belt, and just how fucking attractive he was, yeesh) and my cat kept trying to get cuddles, and I had frequent writers block after about every three paragraphs)  
>  I think I messed up continuity at the end, ya, I did, I forgot which ship the shuttle was going to, so it's a serious timeline birds nest at the end, don't say anything, it's got more plot holes than that holey cheese I forget the name of. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun.

Michael turned from the console and looked over at Lorca. He was sitting with his eyes closed, his head leaning back against the headrest. With the cuts on his face, the slight stubble on his jaw and the leather jacket he looked so different from the well-groomed captain she always saw. Even more attractive too, if that was possible. 

She jumped when he spoke, his eyes still closed. " I'm not asleep, stop trying to stare me awake". Michael blushed. 

"I'm sorry, Captain. I just wanted to inform you that we will arrive at the  ISS Charon in approximately twenty-nine minutes"

"And you needed to stare at me in silence to do that, did you?" Michael was about to apologize again when Lorca opened his eyes and chuckled. 

"It's alright. I know I am irresistibly  attractive. Come and sit here. You'll get a better view" he said, gesturing at the seat opposite. Michael hesitated. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I've got these on" Lorca grinned and waved his cuffed hands. " And I'm not really your captain anymore. Call me Gabriel"

Michael sat down on the edge of the seat, slightly confused at his sudden friendliness. She didn't mean to say it, but it kind of slipped out. " How can you manage to be so upbeat when you're heading right into captivity, where everyone thinks you're a criminal?" 

The slight smile on his face vanished. "  I'm pretending, Michael. I have to act confident otherwise the crew will start to doubt themselves. The truth is, I'm scared. Scared for the crew, the ship, and... you. You're heading right onto the enemy flagship, and the only thing between you and death is a shiny uniform and your acting skills.                 The fact that I'm probably going to be tortured doesn't bother me. I mean, I  smashed my face into a wall until I bled on purpose. It's everyone else I'm worried about."

Lorca looked so defeated, and Michael felt her heart go out to him. She ignored her heart jumping at his saying he was scared for her, and  leant forward and placed her hand on his knee. "Cap-Gabriel" she corrected herself. " The crew will be fine. They are all trained for this - they signed up for it. Saru will be able to keep them out of danger. And me? I knew what might happen when I signed up. If the cost of getting the Discovery back to our universe is my life, then so be it. You can't protect everyone, Gabriel. You may be their captain but you are just one man." 

Michael didn't quite know where that had come from. Lorca was looking at her with an undecipherable expression on his face, shadows thrown across his face in the dim light.  She then noticed that her hand had crept slightly up his leg, and was now about the middle of his thigh. She was about to pull her hand away and hope he somehow hadn't noticed, but Lorca placed his still-cuffed hands over hers. Michael noted absentmindedly that his hands were so much bigger than hers, completely covering her hand. 

His leg felt very warm. And muscular. And - she should stop there.

Michael looked up at into his eyes. They were very blue, even in the low light of the shuttle. His hair was falling over his forehead, and she reached up to brush it away, but snatched her hand back suddenly, remembering that this was Lorca. 

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. " God, you're so cute". Her heart jumped, and she blushed. Lorca pulled her gently over to the seat next to him. His face was very close to hers now. If she just tilted her head up slightly, and moved forward a few centimetres...Lorca managed it first.

His lips were soft and warm on hers. But the kiss lasted  only a few seconds before he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just..." He trailed off when she placed her hand on his chest. Even through the armour-like shirt, she could feel his heartbeat was elevated, just like hers. "No...it's ok" she whispered. "I didn't mind". He still looked hesitant, so she took it upon herself to kiss him this time. 

Lorca seemed surprised, but only for a second. Then he was kissing her back, and she put her other hand on the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair. He nipped at her lip with his teeth, making her gasp. He chuckled slightly, then took advantage of her slightly parted lips, darting his tongue in. 

Michael swung  a leg over his, straddling him. She felt his hardness pressing into her, and this time, the heat went lower as well as to her face. She rocked against him slightly, eliciting a small groan. 

She paused for breath, his forehead resting against hers. Lorcas voice was slightly strained as he spoke. "Damn these cuffs. You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now"

Michael had no idea where the sudden rush of confidence and rebelliousness came from. " Then why don't you keep your hands to yourself, and let me do the touching." She gestured to the straps across his chest. "And these can stay on, too" 

He grabbed her hand and guided it down to his crotch. "Only if you do the touching down here" he said, then wondered if he'd gone too far. Had she ever done this kind of thing before, with her Vulcan upbringing? He felt even worse when she took her hands away and crossed them over her chest. However, her next words dispelled any misgivings he may have had. 

"Didn't I say to keep your hands to yourself? You're going to have to wait.  As you said, you're not captain anymore. I think you'll find that you're the one who's handcuffed, sir"  
Now it was her turn to wonder if she'd gone too far. Whether he was Captain or not, he was technically still in charge. 

The rebelliousness, far from making him angry, made his dick even harder. He squirmed slightly, longing to jump up and bend her over the seats. Normally he liked being the one to call the shots, but this was a new level of hotness. 

Michael placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He nipped her lower lip again, hoping to gain some control. This time, she bit him back. Hard.  Another groan was forced out of him. Fucking hell.

She pulled away and traced her finger down his jawline to his neck. He bucked his hips, seeking contact, but she moved backwards slightly on his legs, and bit the side of his neck, eliciting another small noise from him. 

She trailed her hands downwards, but  when she reached his belt she slipped her hands under his shirt instead, feeling the expanse of warm skin. She kissed him again, and this time moved her hips forward, grinding against his erection. He longed to touch her, take off the heavy gold armour piece, run his hands through her hair and show her just how it felt to be teased. 

In all honesty, Michael only had the faintest idea what she was doing, but the noises he was making told her she must be doing something right. She could feel how hard he was, and decided it was time to do something about it. She stood up, then sank to her knees in between his legs.

She slid her hands up his legs, feeling him tense as she got closer to his groin. She felt slightly apprehensive - Lorca was correct, she had never done this before. 

She moved her hand over the sizeable bulge in his trousers, making him jerk his hips up into her palm. " God, Michael" he said, his voice low with arousal. She reached up and began to undo his belt buckle, and he noticed her hands shaking slightly. "Wait, Michael, you don't have to do this" he said, internally berating himself. Of course she'd be nervous, if this was her first sexual encounter with a man. 

But she looked up at him and smiled, then finished undoing his belt. "I want to, Gabriel, don't worry. I've just never..."   
He smiled slightly. "Well trust me, Michael, it feels like you have". 

She blushed slightly. Gabriel really wanted to jerk himself off right now, but he had a feeling Michael would be even better. She undid the button and pulled the zip of his trousers down, the only sound along with their breathing in the shuttle. 

Michael looked faintly shocked, and looked up at him again, laughing slightly. "Really, Gabriel? You're going commando on a mission like this?" 

"Well, you know" he grinned slightly. " It's comfortable. And it seems to be plenty convenient now..." 

Michael laughed slightly, then looked back down. She hadn't ever seen a penis before, and he looked... well, rather bigger than expected in that department.

She traced her fingers down through the patch of soft, dark hair at the base of his cock, then wrapped her hand round him, circling her thumb around the tip, making him thrust into her hand and bite his lip. She began to move her hand up and down. Then she dipped her head and licked a long stripe up the underside of the shaft, which forced an exclamation to escape him. "Fuck". 

His dick throbbed in her hand, warm and hard. She circled her thumb round again, spreading the pre-cum over the head, and then with her tongue. She looked up at him, eyes slightly questioning. "Fuck.. yeah, that's great, you're  fucking... Michael...just keep doing that, but mind teeth bloody hell are you sure you haven't done this before". She'd taken him into her mouth, and was now bobbing her head up and down and occasionally circling the head of his dick with her tongue.

Michael felt his hands on the back of her head, not pushing her down but just resting, curling slightly into her hair whenever she dipped her head. She glanced up at him, his eyes closed and his head back against the headrest, digging his teeth into his lip, small moans escaping occasionally, and he looked really attractive, and so different than the constantly-frowning captain he was whenever she'd seen him before. 

Her mouth was  too small to take him all in, so she had one hand wrapped round what she couldn't reach,  the other either resting on his thigh or stroking his cock when her jaw started to hurt.

Gabriel strained against the cuffs, and it was so fucking hot the way he was handcuffed and strapped to the seat, even though he could undo it if he wanted, and her head was between his legs, and she was crazily good for this being her first time, and  "Michael, I'm going to-" and she looked up at him with her mouth wrapped round his dick and then she took as much of him into her mouth as possible, tangling her fingers in the thick hair at his base with one hand, and lightly stroking his balls with the other, and he came. 

She felt his dick twitch, and brought her mouth back to his tip, catching a warm salty spurt of something on her tongue, followed by another, and she stroked up and down his cock and circled her tongue round the head until there was no more, and then she locked eyes with Gabriel and swallowed. He let out a long, low groan, and pulled her head up to kiss him, burying her fingers in her thick hair, and she straddled him again and rocked herself gently against his spent cock, which, suprising even him, began to twitch and get slightly hard again. 

However, the computers voice sounded through the shuttle, informing them; 'Two minutes to docking with the ISS Charon'. 

Gabriel buried his head in the side of her neck, letting himself have one more minute of bliss. "Thank you, Michael" he said, quietly. " That was incredible. Are you alright?" 

Michael looked up at him and smiled. " I'm fine, Gabriel. I enjoyed that too". Then she kissed him quicky again and slid off his lap, slipping into the pilots chair and checking the readings while he tucked himself away. "Um... Michael?" He asked, and she turned round to see a slightly embarrassed Gabriel. "I'm having a bit of trouble doing up my belt while handcuffed" 

She smiled and knelt down in front of him again, quickly refastening his belt and tucking his shirt back in. "Thank you" he said, as she settled back on the seat opposite him and neatened up her hair, putting the facade of cruel, frowning Captain Burnham back on. He laughed quietly. "So how was the view?" 

And she smiled at him, and then the shuttle door opened, and she was forced to get up, yank Gabriel upright with an appropriate show of aggression, nod to the guards and drag him by the collar along behind them. She feels like she's being torn apart inside as he pretends to pull away slightly and she is forced to punch him in the jaw, albeit as gently as possible, and watch as he flinches away, even though his eyes are locked with hers and hold nothing but sadness and caring. 

When they say he'll be going to an agonizer, she wants to shout no, they can't do that, he's done nothing wrong, she can't.

When he is dragged away by the guards, hanging limply in their grasp, all she wants to do is run to him and take him away back to the discovery and their universe, but is forced to stand and look at least indifferent about it, even when he tries to smile slightly at her, with the blood running down the side of his head from the reopened wounds, and it's opening new wounds inside herself which are bleeding terribly, and she wants to scream and cry and help Gabriel but she can't.


End file.
